


Storms and Stems

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Dorks, Enemies to Lovers, Flash started it all, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, Non binary Gwen Stacy, Rain, Rivals to Lovers, florist, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”—Midtown School for Science and Technology was notorious for producing heaps of geniuses, for its continuous victories in Decathlon and… for the rivalry between clans of Parker and Keener.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Gwen Stacy, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker
Comments: 120
Kudos: 363
Collections: Parkner Florist/Tattoo Artist Fics





	1. Geraniums

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly a light bulb moment idea and I didn’t know if it’ll go well, so cheers!
> 
> Big thanks to my betas  
> [Lira169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169), [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce), [SnazzyJasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJasz)
> 
> Yep. Three betas for one chapter.

It was a rather gloomy Sunday evening, the overbearing grey clouds covered every inch of the sky and settled above the city that never sleeps like a cozy blanket.

There was a drizzle pitter-pattering against the window gently, accompanied by the slight brush of a cool breeze.

There weren’t that many customers either;the whole atmosphere radiated peace for him.

Moments like these were rare and Peter loved them.

Of course, he should have expected Parker Luck to strike. There wasn’t a single day that passed without his luck screwing him over.

The bell tingled and the door to the shop slammed open letting in a sudden burst of freezing air that ruffled the delicate petals of the petunias in front of him. 

Peter huffed shutting the book in his hand close with an audible  _ click _ . Giving one more desolate stare at his battered copy of  _ Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian,  _ Peter turned to face the customer with a charming smile etched upon his face. 

“Good eveni-” Peter stuttered to a stop mid-sentence, his throat betraying him and instead letting out a confused sound (that sounded far too much like a kitten for his likening).

Amused blue met confused brown.

“Keener?” Peter managed once he snapped out of his confusion. The other boy was dripping wet as if he had marched in the rain for hours.

The blonde smirked, running a hand through wet locks before stepping closer to the counter.

“I didn’t know you worked in a flower shop, darlin’.” 

The effect the words carried was instantaneous; a scowl immediately took its place on Peter’s face as the brunette focused his glare at the taller boy. 

“You don’t know a lot of things about me, princess,” he grounded out, a sense of deep stated satisfaction curled up in his gut as Keener lost that infuriating smirk on his face.

Okay, let’s back up a bit and go over this one more time.

~~~

Midtown School for Science and Technology was notorious for producing heaps of geniuses, for its continuous victories in Decathlon and… for the rivalry between clans of Parker and Keener.

The clans of Parker and Keener are just that, clans. No one knew how it began but soon enough, the whole school mainly divided into two teams -Team Parker and Team Keener. Not all students did, some like Flash and his lackeys proved to be a common bother to Parker and Keener while Sherlock and his group stayed out of any confrontation.

Harley Keener and Peter Parker were similar in so many ways that everyone immediately assumed they’d hit off straight from the start -they were wrong. 

Harely Keener -genius, snarky diva, nerd and unofficial son of Tony Stark.

Peter Parker -genius, sassy daredevil, nerd and intern of Tony Stark. 

Some hypothesised that  _ that’s  _ where the problem started. That it started with Tony  _ fucking  _ Stark. 

They weren’t that far off. 

•_•

Peter grimaced at the water that was pooling on the tiled floor -he’d have to clean that up later.

“So, what would you be in need of Mr. Keener?”

Better to be professional than face May’s  _ I’m so disappointed in you glare #3 _ .

Before him, Keener blinked surprised, clearly not expecting any sort of courtesy from Peter. 

A part of Peter wanted to scowl once again and kick Keener out of his shop but the more rational part of him held his impulse in reigns. 

“Um, yes,” Keener shoved his hand into his pocket, brought out a twenty dollar bill and slammed it on the counter. 

Peter raised an eyebrow intrigued. 

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” 

A beat passed with nothing but silence. 

Then a delighted laugh left Peter’s lips in the brief moment of shock that took over him. Keener gazed back, face totally serious and Peter didn’t expect anything else. 

Peter allowed his lips to curl into a smirk. His chocolate eyes glinted deviously as he took in his rival. 

The blonde was buzzing with annoyance, none of it was directed at Peter as one would expect, and his eyes held a steely determination. He was biting his right cheek, a familiar tick Peter knew that indicated the fact that Keener was containing his anger. 

And immediately the brunette knew who was the cause. 

“Eugene then,” Peter said conversationally with a hint of amusement mixed within his tone, and stepped out from behind the counter.

“Obviously,” The blonde muttered and watched curiously as Peter flipped the sign from “Open” to “Close”. 

“Obviously,” Peter repeated with a huff and spared a glance at the gradually reddening tips of Keener’s ears and nose. 

Peter narrowed his eyes as Keener immediately avoided looking at him and tried to rub his hands discreetly.

Key word: tried.

Spending years (okay, just two years but it felt like a hundred) in the company of Keener and Mr. Stark meant that he knew nearly every tick of theirs (and vice versa). 

He narrowed his hearing range and concentrated. 

“You bloody idiot,” Peter muttered under his breath as he heard the other’s heart beat skyrocketing.

“What?” Keener asked, tilting his head and a frown adorning his face. Peter cursed silently as he noticed Keener’s trembling lips and brushed past the blonde into the room behind the counter.

It was the staff’s room. Only May, Shakthi-the other florist- and himself were supposed to use it but he figured they wouldn’t mind this one time. It’s not like he was going to have sex with the bloody moron in there.

Peter turned to look at Keener when he didn’t hear him follow him. The boy was just standing there awkwardly - _ha!_ Harley _bloody_ Keener awkward- and staring at him.

“Well,” Peter drawled lazily. “Are you going to come or just going to stand there forever looking like an idiot?”

Well, that’s interesting. 

Keener actually blushed. 

Huh. 

Miracles were real after all.

Peter turned and entered the room with a smirk, and soon enough the sound of wet shoe soles moving against tile reached his ears. 

Pointing Keener to sit on a chair, the brunette turned to pillage the small cupboard May kept in the room always stocked with essentials  _ just in case. _

Canned food.

First Aid.

Phone charger.

What the- 

Nope. Not getting into that.

Ah. There it is. 

_ Towels. _

Grabbing two, Peter straightened up and closed the cupboard doors with a wince as the hinges squeaked. 

“How long were you out in the rain?” Peter asked, throwing the towels at the bane of his life’s head. 

Keener glared at him with those big baby blue eyes, pushing the towels from his face.

Peter had to suppress the grin that wanted to break out at how much he resembled a wet puppy.

“Well?” Peter demanded, raising an eyebrow at the silence.

“Um… for more than an hour?” 

_ What? _

Peter stared at the fidgeting moron in front of him. 

“Let me get this straight, you fucking drenched yourself in the rain for an hour?” His voice raised an octave by the end of his question. 

“I didn’t realize it would rain!” 

“Then why didn’t you call Happy as soon as it started raining?” 

“I didn’t want to bother him!”

“Bullshit! What’s the real reason dumbass?”

“Oh why do  _ you _ care Parker?”

Peter bit his tongue to stop himself from blowing up and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

_ Don’t blow up _

_ Just breathe in Parker  _

Exhaling heavily, Peter levelled a glare at the blonde. 

Keener, apparently, found the floor so very interesting that he just  _ had _ to ignore the piercing look Peter set upon him. 

Yup, that’s the reason. 

Nothing else. 

“Why do I care, huh?” Peter chuckled bitterly before he turned, showing Keener his back, and walked over to the coffee maker. 

“Pete-”

“Shut up.”

  
  


~_~

After fifteen minutes of silence only filled by the sound coffee brewing the two boys sat opposite each other in the staff room. 

Harley clutched the coffee mug closer and inhaled the unique smell of Peter’s coffee. His blue eyes flitted between the coffee in hands to the boy sitting (read: sprawled) in the seat in front of him.

Parker didn’t even spare a glance at him, as if he wasn’t worth his attention at all and Harley knew he deserved the treatment, especially after how he acted. It frustrated the hell out of him though, to not have the other’s complete attention was such a hit to the gut after spending years prodding and pulling at each other every moment they spent together (which was more than one would think for rivals).

“You better now?” 

Harley snapped his head up, wincing internally at his own eagerness. 

“Huh?”

Parker smirked, and then, quick as a fox, got to his feet (Well more like “quick as a spider”).

“Your brain is functioning, I suppose that means you’re more than better.” 

Harley rolled his eyes, “How long did that take to come up with?” 

“Less than the time you’re taking to get up, or were you waiting for an invitation?”

A groan escaped the clutches of Harley’s self-restraint (not that he had much in the first place anyway) as he got to his feet, bones heavy and stiff. 

After draining the mug, he placed it on the side table and lumbered after the brunette back to the front of the shop. He didn’t know why Parker even bothered to make him warm, he could have just called Happy and be done with it. 

Harley eyed Parker’s back contemplatively, he was just too hard to predict. 

“So, what did Eugene do anyway?” 

Harley rolled his eyes at the blatant intrigue in Parker’s voice, but he couldn’t blame him -Eugene was a common enemy and it made sense to know his movements.

“He’s up to his bullshit again,” Harley sighed, rubbing his thumb along his left eyebrow. 

“Must be something big,” Parker commented, seeming like he was wholly concentrated on going through a selection of flowers situated in the far corner of the shop. 

A smile tugged at Harley’s lips as he watched the spider-boy’s ears twitch, and he shook his head, smothering the urge to chuckle.

“Apparently I’m head over heels for him,” Harley scoffed.

“Ah,” Parker said. “Of course, the undying love you hold for him.”

“Yep, I love him so much,” Harley agreed as he watched Parker saunter back behind the counter with a flower bouquet in his hand and a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Love him so much that you are gifting him this flower.”

Harley blinked. 

Was Parker serious? 

He looked down at the bouquet set before him, it was quite petite and was of charming red flowers with five petals, the ribbon was tied to face the receiver. 

“Darlin’,” he began before stopping abruptly as he recognized the flowers.

_ This is ingenious.  _

He tilted his head to look at Parker directly in the eyes, and the urge to laugh brewed up in his chest again faced with the utter deviousness that was Parker. 

“I see you know what it means then,” Parker slipped away to the cashier and glanced up while billing him.

“Yeah,” Harley gave a smirk. “Horseshoe Geranium -it means stupidity.”

“And folly.”

“And folly,” Harley repeatedly dutifully, fingers brushing against the petals. “But it doesn’t seem enough though.”

Parker cocked an eyebrow, brown eyes glinting and instantly the thought that he should  _ maybe _ feel bad for Eugene crossed his mind. 

  
  



	2. School... and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [SnazzyJasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJasz) for being an amazing beta!

Their whole plan depended on one single variable: Betty Brant. 

Betty Brant was their resident reporter, school gossip and… was very much literate in the language of flowers.

There were a few outcomes to their move of placing the petite red flowers on Eugene’s desk before the day began. 

One, Eugene knowing the hidden meaning behind the innocent looking flowers (unlikely) and throwing a fit (once again, unlikely as Eugene valued his reputation) which would soon enough reach everyone's ears through Betty and her supreme skills. 

Two, Eugene does not recognize the meaning and boasts to every living being about his secret admirer, which would reach the student population quickly, just not the same version as Eugene’s.

Three, Eugene does not recognize and decides to not publicize it (unlikely), however it reaches the student body’s ears through Betty who has the same period as the young Thompson and was sure to see the bouquet.

Peter watched with amusement growing in him, his grin hid cleverly behind his fist as Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson entered the cafeteria. Eugene walked in his back straight as a ramrod, nose turned up to the sky and his whole demeanor screaming  _ ‘Pompous moron coming through.’ _

“He looks like a peacock,” MJ commented, without taking her eyes off her book - _ The Color Purple. _

Beside him, Harry choked over his drink.

She wasn’t wrong, but hearing it out loud made everything even better.

“MJ,” The Silver-tongue gasped, his voice hitched and a twitch of his lips. “You can’t say things like that when someone is drinking something!”

The only answer MJ deemed him worthy of was a flick of page. 

_ Fucking queen  _

Peter chuckled along with Ned as Harry spluttered with indignation while MJ continued to ignore him.

“So dude,” Ned started with a conversational tone. It wasn’t too subdued, nor was it too excited. It was the perfect tone and Peter was immediately on his guard. “Who do you think left the flowers?”

The stark contrast in the volume was almost overwhelming. Peter cursed his friend as nearly everyone surrounding their table perked up visibly. It was really convenient that Eugene was on the other end of the cafeteria. 

“How would I know?” Peter cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows as if he was bewildered. His acting skills (no matter how poor they seemed to be) should have been somewhat effective, because Ned appeared a tad taken back. 

“Well,” drawled Harry, propping his cheek against his fist and blinked slowly. “You are a florist.”

There were times Peter hated the fact that Harry knew him better than most, and this was one of those times.

He knew exactly what those clever grey eyes were insinuating, and he  _ knew  _ that those eyes knew what they were insinuating wasn’t true. 

Harry thrived off chaos, Peter didn’t expect any less.

“Yes, I am,” Peter agreed nodding.

“So…?”

“So what?” Harry glowered at the purposely obtuse answers Peter was sprouting and decided to change tactics. Nothing fueled a rumor like denial.

“Was it you?” Harry demanded, leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest. “Were you the one behind the flowers?”

By now, everyone in the school knew the true meaning of the flowers and were in a mutual agreement to not tell the pompous peacock. Everyone, now, unfortunately also wanted to know who was responsible for the flowers. 

A sigh of exasperation and an evil smirk fought to present itself in him equally. A few tables away, Peter saw Keener watching him, with what he assumed was curiosity. In the end, he settled for the sigh. 

“Nope,” Peter shook his head, and let out a soft laugh. “As much as I would’ve loved to give the flowers to Eugene-it wasn’t me.”

Technically he wasn’t lying, he sold the flowers to Keener. Keener was the one who had placed the flowers on Eugene’s desk.

The genius ignored Harry’s raised eyebrow at Peter’s outburst -or the lack of it, in order to look past him at the blonde who held a smirk on his face clearly having heard everything. 

“-believe that, do you?” Distantly he heard Harry continue to fuel the rumors as Keener and he looked at each other. 

“Pete-” 

“Yeah,” he replied shortly, eyes still focused on the blue eyed devil as some sort of exuberant feeling made his lips tug into a smirk.

Peter shifted his attention to his friends as Keener winked at him and went back to his conversation with Gwen Stacy.

Three faces, remarkably identical in expressing their shock, stared back at him.

“What?” Peter huffed bemusedly. “Is there something on my face?”

The one part of the fearsome trio of women Peter stanned caught back her composure again first. She still looked a bit shaken, as if she hadn’t foreseen something and was appalled by her miscalculation. 

“He winked at you,” she stated, trying to be monotonous but failing when her voice exhibited a hint of surprise loud and clear.

Ah, yes. He got how that would create complications. Peter cursed, watching the light bulbs go off in everyone’s head surrounding him.

His ears picked up another similar statement a few tables down, and felt vindicated that at least he wasn’t the only one awaiting a lifetime of suffering.

It was only mildly disturbing watching the shock wear off from his friend of a lifetime, and be replaced with an unholy glee that would most certainly terrify Voldieshorts himself.

“Har-bear, it’s not what you think it is,” Peter began and immediately cringed at how that sounded. Judging by the pure evilness on his friends’ faces they were very much enjoying this.

“Ah fuck,” Peter sighed and dragged a hand down his face. 

*_*

Harley walked faster, maybe if they couldn't catch up with him then they’d give up. He heard his name being called again and forced himself to keep straight on marching forwards. They’d have to tire themselves,  _ eventually. _

“Harley!” A clamped down on his shoulder and he stuttered to a stop with resignation filling his veins. 

“Yes Gwen?”

Gwen panted, face red and breath hitched, and held up a hand. For a moment Harley felt slightly guilty but then he saw the beginnings of a shit eating grin on their face, and it vanished without a second glance.

“So,” Gwen said, their green eyes twinkling with pure evilness. “You winked at Peter.”

Harley frowned and glanced at his friend, “Since when do you call him Peter?”

“Since now,” Gwen said dismissively. “Give me the deets, babe! Are you and the ball of pure innocence dating? Or doing the do? Or  _ both _ ? Tell me, my darling brother!”

_ Doing the  _ **_what?_ **

The blonde stared back at his friend, mouth gaping wide. 

“Doing the do?” He blurted out incredulously, voice not unlike a squeaky mouse. 

“Oh this is pure gold,” cackled his evil friend, head thrown back (Harley was 78% sure they had copied the pose from Maleficent). “ _ You’re blushing!” _

_ He was what- _

Harley cupped his cheek, and his eyes widened in horror. 

Gwen kept laughing in the way only a best friend could when one’s having a very severe crisis. 

“Gwen,” Harley hissed, eyes darting around to see whether anyone else had eavesdropped in their conversation. 

“Oh please,” The other blonde chortled, wiping tears from their eyes. “The whole school is theorising about the undying love between you two and how you are forced to keep it a secret because of… stuff.”

“What?” Harley squeaked, ducking his head to hide his red face. 

“Oh yeah. Then there’s this theory how both of you are friends with benefits and that’s why there’s a lot of sexual tension between you both.”

“Please don’t tell me that’s actually a rumour,” Harley said weakly,  _ was it just him or did the air around them get hotter? _

Like a shark swimming after the scent of blood, Gwen grinned showing teeth and eyes glinting, “Yes, and there're a lot more. What I’ve told you are the  _ tame _ ones bae. You know which one I think is the most plausible one?”

He knew he shouldn't give into this obvious trick but wasn't the fact his curiosity overrode his self-preservation a known fact already? 

“What?”

“Molly’s theory, well not her theory actually, it was something she said that Sherlock said,” Gwen paused, the sounds outside their little personal bubble was growing into a buzz in Harley’s ears. “He said and I quote  _ Sexual tension is merely rearing its head again, this isn’t their first unconscious flirting _ . How about that huh?”

Blast his curiosity. 

Harley wilted against the force of his friend’s calculating and overjoyed stare.

“I was not flirting with  _ Parker! _ ” He protested. The thought had not even entered his mind, they were always bickering but he didn’t think they ever flirted. Why would they? They were rivals! They didn’t hate each other, sure (at least  _ he _ didn’t think they hated each other), but they had this unspoken vendetta against each other as soon as they laid eyes on each other. There was no way they were flirting. Impossible.

… right?

“Sure boo,” Gwen cooed and patted him in the head condescendingly like he was a bloody dog and walked away with a skip in their steps.

“ _ Sure boo,”  _ the blonde mimicked lamely and huffed.

_ He wasn’t flirting with Parker. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: learn how to use Ao3 better.


	3. Shall we Mr. Parker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to be disappointed 
> 
> Big thanks to my betas  
> [Lira169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169), [SnazzyJasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJasz)

  
Peter sighed running a hand through his unruly locks for the hundredth time that day and collapsed in his chair. Wednesdays were always busier than any other day of the week, however today was especially tiring. How many times did he have to explain that _no, you can’t gift Columbines to your lover! Unless you want to call them stupid -in which case please just buy it._

He didn’t get to even open his copy of _Artemis Fowl_ today. Shakthi usually managed the store with him on Wednesdays but she had been unable to this week and he didn’t want to ask May to drop her plans because of a minor inconvenience. She was out with friends today in an attempt to take a break and had asked him to buy himself something to eat. Usually, Ned and him would get some Chinese and spend the night playing some video games but he was unfortunately absent today too. 

_Home alone then,_ Peter rubbed his eye with his knuckles and emitted a small sound conveying his exhaustion.

“Long night?” 

Peter jumped, his eyes flying open and body tense. A familiar blonde stood behind the counter, frowning in concern. 

“Bloody hell,” the brunette sighed heavily and got to his feet. He didn’t hear the doorbell tingle and his spidey-sense must have decided it was a good time to go on a vacation. This was great.

“You look like shit,” the genius on the other side of the counter stated as Peter leaned against it.

Peter snorted, “Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious, princess.”

“I’m serious, you little shit,” Keener growled and shoved at Peter lightly. “Did you even eat?”

Peter let out a non-committal hum and dragged his feet into the Staff Room after a moment of consideration. Keener was truly concerned, which wasn’t exactly shocking but it wasn’t like him to show his concern blatantly.

Peter yawned and made his way towards the coffee machine. 

“I’m taking that as a no,” a voice spoke from behind him, and Peter jumped again. He hadn’t evenheard the other boy following him to the Staff Room. His spidey-sense was really abandoning him huh? 

The other boy was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and lips pulled down slightly, but enough to showhis acute displeasure.

The compulsion to roll his eyes swamped him and Peter was too tired to put up a fight. 

“So?” He asked, turning back to fixing himself a cup of coffee so he wouldn't fall asleep on his feet or get run over by a car on the road. 

“You have a high metabolism, darlin’,” Keener sighed, and Peter’s fingers twitched before the ‘Start’ button at the hint of fondness in his rival’s voice. 

“Worried about me now, honey?” Peter snarked, slipping back into familiar territory. He flashed an amused smirk over his shoulder as Keener snorted from where he was still leaning against the door frame.

“When am I ever not,” the other muttered under their breath softly while picking at his flannel sleeve. Peter’s eyebrows raised automatically, sceptical about whether he had really heard that or not. However, as he took in the boy by the door, and his posture, Peter realized that Keener probably didn’t even realize he had said that out loud. Peter had to be honest, that did make him smile.

“Come on,” Peter huffed in an attempt to hide the little smile on his face. “I know you didn’t come here to nitpick on my eating habits.”

He slid past Keener into the front of the shop, ignoring the scent of motor oil, spices and most of all, the petrichor that clung to Keener’s body. It was near engulfing him, and they weren’t necessarily bad but they always made him more prone to curl up and fall asleep. 

“It’s raining again,” Keener commented, standing close to the glass front. Puffs of visible air clouds formed as he talked, and remained still in the air before slowly fading away. 

“So it is,” Peter blinked, surprised, peeking from behind the azure eyed boy to see the shower of raindrops outside. “Chinese is out then.”

He was going to need to eat spaghetti again, Peter groaned and made his way to the corner of the shop to get the flowers.

+_+

Harley rested his chin against his arms as he slouched against the counter and watched the brunette rummage around the flora, searching for the flowers to give Eugene tomorrow.

Blatantly watching Parkey, who was oblivious to the fact that Harley was staring at him, he couldn’t help but recall Gwen’s gleeful cackle and words. 

A flush worked itself up his neck and Harley bit his lips hard enough to draw blood. 

“Fuck,” he cursed softly and licked his lips, why did they have to do this to him? Now he wouldn’t be able to look at Parker and not think of _doing the do_. 

“Problem?” 

Harley snapped his head up, like a deer caught in headlights and stared guilelessly at the red-shirted boy.

“Oh, no.”

Parker did not look like he believed him, although he did let the matter go with nothing more than a narrowed gaze.

“So,” Harley tilted his head sideways, subduing any act of relief he could have expressed. “Aunt May’s not home?”

“Eh, no. She’s out with friends,” Peter replied absentmindedly, once again distracted by the flowers. 

“Oh? So you were supposed to eat take out?”

“Yeah, but the Chinese place closes during rain -so reheated spaghetti it is.”

Harley hummed, eyeing Parker once more. He was being more revealing than usual. The brunette got up from where he was crouching to clip off the flower stems and walked back to the counter, expertly sliding through the plant aisles.

Harley swallowed slightly when Peter gave a tired smile to him as he noticed the blonde looking. 

“Hey,” The words came out softer than he intended, and he glanced up to the Spider-Kid’s face, anxiousness rolling in his stomach like waves.

Harley watched as Peter's white canine bit down against his bottom lip, embellishing the plumpness. Brown doe eyes, encircled with gold peered up at Harley from underneath fluttering eyelashes. 

“Hey yourself,” a soft and amused whisper replied. Parker looked as though he was holding back a smile and his eyes were tracing Harley’s own. 

And… Harley had to clamp down on his heedless impulsiveness to just lean over and-

Harley cleared his throat and looked away from those luring chocolate brown pools of beauty. Teenage awkwardness raised its goddamn head and Harley rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. 

_Fuck you, Gwen._

“So,” Harley cleared his throat again and like someone tipped a bucket from the sky the rain began pouring harder. “The flowers?”

There was a gleam in Parker’s eyes that was tad too knowing for Harley’s mental comfort. The soft yellow light dangling above them flickered slightly in sync with the distant thunder that echoed through the sky. 

Parker glanced at the glass front where raindrops were hitting harshly and then glanced at the flowers in his hand.

“You’re not going to be able to take them today,” he nodded at the pouring rain. “Unless you want to give just the stems to Eugene,” Parker cracked a grin and put the flowers in a vase.

“Oh?” Harley raised an eyebrow, an idea how this was going to play out forming in his mind. “So I could just come and pick it up tomorrow, before school?”

“Hm sure, just tell your name to Shakthi -who’s going to be the one on shift tomorrow- and pick them up,” The brunette agreed, already packing everything up to close the shop.

“And what about dinner?” Harley wondered, his eyes following the other teen’s movements.

“What about it?” The brunette tilted his head, bemusement written clear across his face, showing that he wasn’t following Harley’s thought process.

_Oh my god oh my god what was he doing oh my fucking gods_

“Well I haven’t eaten dinner either,” Harley shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring his frantic mind voice.

A teasing smirk tugged at the same lips that had distracted him before and Harley had to force himself to not stare (again). He was definitely not going to last.

“Pot to kettle, princess.”

Despite the slight jab, Harley returned the smirk. The anxiousness draining away in wake of their familiar tone.

“Well, darlin’,” Harley paused seeing the blatant curiosity brewing in Parker and smiled. “Why don’t we just go to the Thai place?”

For an agonising brief moment Parker stood still, and focused his terrifyingly calculating gaze on Harley as he stood there, trying to not let his nervousness show.

Then, as if heaven had dawned open on him, Parker raised an eyebrow while a smile curled his lips beautifully.

“Are you asking me on a date, Keener?” He huffed walking around the counter, the smile ever present with a _-dare he believe?_ \- hint of fondness. 

“Am I?” Harley shot back, stepping closer to the other genius so that the shorter teen had to look up at him. 

Parker didn’t seem to mind it this time though, some tiny part of Harley’s brain that wasn’t intoxicated by the doe-eyed devil’s mere presence registered it for future use, and huffed softly.

“Shall we go then, Mr. Keener?”

Harley grinned, because what else could he do other than that?

“We shall, Mr. Parker.”

*_*

They walked towards the Thai diner in their own little bubble, under the black umbrella Keener revealed to have had only to receive a look from Peter for his troubles.

(“What? Spider-Babies can’t thermoregulate!” 

“Don’t call me that!”

“I’m not going to let you freeze, sweetheart.”

“Did you expect this to happen?”

“Nope. Happy coincidence and bloody convenient.”

“Uh huh.”)

Peter smothered his grin at Keener’s desperate attempt at trying to remain inconspicuous while inching closer to the brunette. It was cute, not that he’d be caught saying that out loud but it’s okay to admit it in his own mind. 

Keener suddenly stopped mid-step causing Peter to as well. 

“What is it?” Peter asked, his voice a whisper as the rain drizzled around them drowning away the sounds of the real world. 

“Darlin’,” the blonde said slowly as if he just realized something. “You never said what those flowers are.”

“Oh,” Peter said and tilted his face to watch the utter fascination displayed across the freckled face. Once again -Peter was baffled with the countless amount of times this was happening- an immense indulgent feeling burst from his heart and his eyes crinkled pleased.

“Foxgloves and Meadowsweet,” he chuckled and nudged Keener to continue walking. 

Keener blinked and then blinked again, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to remember something.

Peter swallowed and looked down at his converses. His hands twitched with the urge to just reach over and brush the locks of hair falling over those azure eyes away.

They weren’t there yet, hell he still called Keener by his last name, albeit it was because of pure spite rather than anything else but they still weren’t there yet. Were they? 

“Come on,” Keener whined, putting a twitch to Peter’s lips again. “You can’t just tell me the flowers and not tell me the meanings!”

Peter smirked, “oh but I can, querido.”

An honest to god pout pulled down Keener’s lips as he stared at Peter with wide eyes, “but-”

Peter scoffed, and looked away reaching for his phone when it vibrated, “Search it princess, search it up.”

Biting his lips as to not laugh when he heard Harley imitate him under his breath, Peter swiped at the screen to see the message he had received.

**Chat: Blasphemy**

**Participants: MJ, Ned Solo, Harry Parker, PBP**

**Harry Parker:** Petey, you okay? It’s raining p hard.

**Ned Solo:** dude? are you walking or smth? 

**MJ:** Loser, you better not be walking in the rain.

**Harry Parker:** Do you want me to pick you up? 

**Ned Solo:** peter where u be

**PBP:** oh my gosh guys im fine

**PBP:** and yes i am walking 

**MJ:** Peter!

**Harry Parker:** Pete, where are you? I’m coming to pick you up.

**PBP:** guys i’m fine! 

**Ned Solo:** you r???

**PBP:** yesss staph worrying and im not wet and im going to eat thai 

**MJ:** Good.

**Ned Solo:** thank merlin

**Harry Parker:** Who are you with Petey?

**PBP:** wdym

**Harry Parker:** You never go to Thai alone, and you not getting wet means you have an umbrella. So I repeat, who is with you?

**MJ:** Damn.

**PBP:** … Keener

**PBP:** But it’s nothing! He came by to take some flowers and it started raining, so we thought it might be a good idea to just eat on the way home.

**Harry Parker:** We see through you Petey-Pie.

**Ned Solo:** dude dude dude 

**PBP:** GUYS ITS NOT LIKE THAT

**MJ:** Lmao, enjoy your date loser. 

**Harry Parker:** ;)

**Ned Solo:** i want the deets l8r

**PBP:** NO

  
  


Peter slammed his phone back into his pocket, face burning. His friends were the worst. 

“Ugh,” Peter groaned, feeling the flush working its way down his neck. 

“Problem, sweetheart?” Keener raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the brunette’s face. Hastily, Peter ducked his head in hopes of hiding his flustered face from the blonde. 

“Really?” Peter heard Keener huff amused and sagged in defeat as his chin was tilted back up to face Keener’s own.

This was his end, he wanted all the _nice_ meaning flowers at his funeral. 

Peter shut his eyes tight and cursed himself for getting flustered. His cheeks were painted bright red for the world to see and there was no way he’s going to get away with this. He nibbled his lip and waited for the inevitable teasing. 

The fingers around his chin trembled slightly, and he heard the other’s breath hitch. Curiosity swirling within him, Peter fluttered his eyes open. 

A beat passed. 

Then another. 

“Are we going to keep walking or are you just going to stare at my lips?” Peter snickered, watching the pink tinge grow over the freckled skin. 

“Shut it,” Keener growled and shoved the cackling brunette. 

“Nope,” Peter smiled, and something soft and content settling in his chest as they started walking again under the black umbrella, in their own little bubble.


	4. Seriously, does he need any enemies at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas who made this fic amazing  
> [Lira169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169), [SnazzyJasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJasz)

The next morning, after the rain, the air was pretty fresh and the entire atmosphere was cool. The sun peeked down at the cement jungle that was New York with a gentle caress of warmth.

Brown eyes fluttered open, and pink lips curved into a smile. Peter woke up with his chest oozing with contentment and his whole being thrumming with energy.

It was a great day.

May smiled at him, with a slightly bemused look on her face as the brunette slid down the bannister and jumped to the floorwith a flourish. 

“Good morning Aunt May!” May blinked as her nephew greeted her chirpily before brushing past her to go rummage through the kitchen cupboards.

“Morning, my dear nephew,” May threw back her hair and leaned against the kitchen counter, absently rubbing the old tea stain on the wood while observing her son’s extra cheerful movements carefully. She was missing something. 

“Someone is really chirpy,” she commented idly and took a sip of her coffee. 

The younger brunette grinned at her sheepishly before sitting down opposite her with a cereal box and a bowl filled with milk. 

“I don’t know,” Peter shrugged and ducked his head to swallow a spoonful of soaked cereal. “Just woke up happy.”

The bemused lines on May’s forehead softened and she smiled. Her nephew deserved to feel happy, and she was happy that it was one of those content days. 

Every day her little baby hoarded more and more weight on his shoulders, not unlike Atlas bearing the weight of the world, he needed every instance of happiness he could get. 

That being said, her baby didn’t exude this level of chirpiness often. So, that must mean something definitely had happened the night before.

“So,” Peter asked, leaning away from May’s hand as she tried to flick him for talking with his mouth full. “How was the get-together yesterday?”

“Mm,” May hummed, watching her nephew stop eating to glance up at her. “It went good. I didn’t really expect to see Julie again? But she came and things were somehow pleasant. We were already at Stephanie’s house when it started raining, thank god for that.”

“Nice,” Peter hummed before getting up and washing the bowl in the sink. “What about Rio? Did she come?”

“Oh yeah, we have a shift together today,” May replied with a grin waving a hand down at her uniform. “Also she wondered whether you could possibly take her son out? Poor boy is so pressured.”

“Miles?” Stopping to grab his bag (the second one of the month - _see? He was getting better!_ ), Peter inquired, his head tilted to the side questioningly. 

“Yeah,” May nodded, ruffling her son’s rat’s nest as she went to take her belongings. “You know him?”

“Oh yeah, I see him sometimes at the skatepark,” the genius scowled at May, running a hand through his hair. “He’s nice.”

The conversation between the two brunettes lulled and the two moved about the house with ease and a rare kind of contentment in the depth of their chests; one that felt like rainy days and hot chocolate; one that felt like being in an old library, in midst of creation and preservation; one that felt like leaning against the one you share your soul with _and just existing._

“Peter?” May called as both of them were ready to leave the house.

“Yeah May?” Peter poked his head back in through the threshold, a lollipop in his mouth. 

“Did Harry drop you off last night?” May filled her flask with coffee and asked lightly while watching her nephew out of the corner of her eye.

Her nephew was expressing such interesting reactions today. 

_Wonderful, this is going to be good._

“Um, no he didn’t,” Peter mumbled, face hidden by those long bangs, and scuffed his foot against the floor. “Keener walked me home.”

May tried, honestly, she tried so hard but she couldn’t help the incredulous snort nor the laugh that followed after seeing her son’s face heat up. 

_“May!”_ Peter screeched, embarrassment creeping up his face and flaming it more. “Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry,” gasped May, tears prickling her eyes, and fanned herself like some Victorian maiden in the face of a charming suitor. “I’m sorry, but can you repeat that, bambino?”

“You heard it the first time May,” the teen grounded out and crossed his arms with an annoyed look settling on his face.

When the older brunette just burst out laughing again, there was nothing else for Peter to do other than slam the door on his way out. 

@_@

Harley let out a small chuckle as he got the results of his search on his phone. The blonde had collected the flowers from the florist, who undoubtedly knew the meaning and had given him an amused look. 

_Ingenious Parker,_ he huffed as he slipped through the early morning crowd ignoring the sharp contrast between the grumbling that filled the air and the cool moisture that clung to the atmosphere. 

The blonde rove the hand free of flowers through his hair and smothered another smile that wanted to break out on his face. This… _feeling_ was definitely weird and nothing that he ever thought he’d feel but damn, it felt good. 

As another soft misty cloud rose up in front of his face before dissipating just as quickly, Harley couldn’t help however think that maybe Peter Parker was too complicated… but he could do complicated. Flushed skin and doe eyes flashed before his eyes bringing forth memories of the previous night - yeah, he definitely could do complicated. 

_Thinking of the devil_ , Harley cracked a grin as he noticed a familiar brunette across the road. 

_Perfect._

-_-

“Hey,” Peter felt his lips twitch into a smile as he heard the smooth voice behind him. 

“Keener,” he acknowledged, turning his head to look at the blonde who had joined him. A smirk grew on Peter’s lips as he noticed the flowers in the other boy’s grasp before shifting his attention to the boy’s face. 

“Searched it up?” Peter twirled the lollipop stick in his mouth and stepped out of the way of a couple rushing down the street.

“Mm,” Keener hummed, falling in line with the brunette, his eyes on the road and face impassive. 

“Uh huh?” the brunette rolled his eyes at the young mechanic’s continued silence and bumped against his shoulder gently. “Come on.”

The blonde brushed a finger against the delicate petals of the flowers in his hand, once again the ribbon was tied neatly to face the receiver and pondered how to articulate a response. 

•_•

The flowers were an ingenious idea. When he had stormed into the flower shop without even pausing to read the name and demanded his wish, he truly expected some withered flowers or some sort of visually displeasing plant, not this brilliant plan to subtly knock Eugene down a few pegs. 

They’d always been very compatible despite the constant bickering, the very reason Iron Lad and Spider-Man were such a duo in battles - they were so in sync with each other that they needn’t even communicate verbally, maybe that’s why they clashed so often, too, which didn’t really make any sense, but that was them. It didn’t have to make any sense. 

That did not mean that he ever expected them to get along well but now, _oh now_ , they were interested in each other. 

Well, he certainly was interested in Parker no matter how weird it seemed, he just hoped Parker reciprocated the feelings (ew). He didn’t know what he’d do if the brunette did not.

Everything indicated to the possibility that Parker was at least attracted to him - the fond smiles that had been directed at him when the genius had thought the blonde wasn’t looking, the quick stolen glances that made Harley’s heart stutter, the increasing playful bantering that left adrenaline rushing through his blood stream and so many more little quirks. 

He would have included Parker caring for him in that list if not for the fact that they had always done that, no matter the rivalry between them, they had always cared for each other.

He _hoped_ Parker was interested in him, Harley was scared he’d resort to wooing the brunette with any means necessary if it wasn't the case - maybe even sing a serenade while standing under the brunette’s window. The very thought of it made him cringe.

Harley briefly wondered what their mentor was going to say about this new development as he smiled softly, watching the brunette greet someone passing them with a cheerful wave. Tony would definitely have strong feelings about this - whatever _this_ was - after having to put up with both of them in the lab for countless days. 

The blonde cracked a grin as he imagined the horrified face Tony would wear once he finished complaining. He was definitely looking forward to that. 

He didn’t know whether last night counted as a date or not, and as he tuned into reality with two brown pools of chocolate staring at him inquisitively, he found that he didn’t mind what they had now. What they had now was perfect until they figured out where they stood. 

“Foxglove and Meadowsweet,” Harley’s voice was merely more than a soft murmur. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Parker gave a sly grin and waited with mischief humming off of him in waves.

“The meaning, princess? Or did you forget to search it up?”

“Very funny, sweetheart,” Harley rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, making sure the brunette could see it, as Parker piped in with a cheeky “I know.” 

“Insincerity and uselessness,” the blonde uttered with a huff. “I guess the language of flowers is pretty useful.”

A devious gleam entered the brown haired devil’s eyes and immediately excitement pooled in the base of his spine.

“Yeah, it’s _very_ useful,” Parker smirked as they walked through their school gates and into the hallway.

“Wait,” Harley stuttered to a stop with suspicion forming in his brain. “You’ve done this before?”

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know,” with a cheeky grin the brunette waved at him before skipping away. “See you later, pretty boy!”

The genius stared after the cheerfully retreating figure blankly as he processed what had just happened.

“Oh, _come on_ ,” the whine fell from his lips as he buried his hands in his hands, wondering how many of the brunette’s tricks had been used on him. 

*—*

Peter knew they were trouble. He knew and yet he befriended them, and now he’s reaping what he had sown. 

“So,” the words curled out of the Osborn heir’s lips smoothly before he even took a seat. 

Peter observed the firmly closed book in MJ’s hands and Ned’s not-so-discreet attempt to act like he was wholly interested in his tacos.

_R.I.P Tacos_ , Peter thought amused as he witnessed the morbid murder of it by Ned’s hands. 

“So?” Peter directed his focus away from those poor tacos to the little ball of pure spite he called his best friend. 

Grey eyes flickered to MJ and Ned before slowly coming back to relax on Peter’s face. 

“A little birdie told me something really interesting,” Harry leaned back against his chair with all the elegance one would expect from an aristocrat. “Something _very_ interesting.” 

“Oh?” Peter mumbled, wide eyes already in pursuit of his rival. 

“He’s not here,” a terrifying smirk spread across MJ’s face and she leaned against the table watching his every move like a panther tracking its prey. In this case, Peter was the prey.

“Okay, fine,” Peter slumped against his seat in defeat. “What is it?”

Three victorious grins flashed before him and the sinking feeling in Peter’s abdomen intensified. 

“You were walking to school with Keener this morning,” MJ stated, and took a bite out of her toast.

“Yes,” the brunette agreed slowly, nodding his head. “We did walk to school together.”

“And, apparently, he had a bouquet in his hand,” Harry smiled innocently, his cheek propped up against his knuckles and a knowing glint in his eyes

“Yes,” Peter agreed again, already resigned to his fate. “He did.”

“Flash has been insufferable,” Ned informed them, looking so done with Eugene’s bullshit. “He still hasn’t searched up the flowers’ meanings so,” the boy trailed off with a shrug.

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes, hearing the said boy still bragging across the cafeteria hall. 

“Of course he hasn’t,” Peter dismissed that discussion and waited for his friends to move on to what they actually wanted to harangue out of him. 

“Late night date, early morning walk,” Harry sipped his drink, grey eyes peering above the rim slyly. “Interesting.”

“Look, it wasn’t a _date!”_ Peter tried to defend himself despite the very obvious and very irritating blush climbing up his cheeks. “We just went to eat, that’s it.”

Did he know whether it was a date or not? Nope.

Did he want it to be a date? … maybe. 

Did he want his friends to know that? Absolutely not. 

Why were feelings so hard? 

“Sure, Parker,” MJ nodded with faux sympathy, mocking him. “Of course, it wasn’t.”

“It wasn’t!” 

“Aw, we believe you Petey,” The strawberry blonde said, seemingly reassuring. “But, just to be sure, I’m the best man right? Because I swear to god if I’m not then _I will_ make a scene!”

… what.

With the sound of evil cackles ringing in his ears, Peter collapsed against the table with a sigh. 


	5. Tough Luck, Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being an amazing beta [Lira169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira169) :)

The yellow light dangling above the shop counter flickered. The aroma of flowers wafted through air and underlying that, overshadowed by the sweet fragrance, the whole place was drenched with the soft scent of earth and water. 

The Parker Florist was once a dream. A dream that came true when Peter was finally able to help with his internship money. A dream that had been both Ben’s and May’s. A dream that started with two, grew with three and bloomed with two. 

It had been some sort of a retirement plan for Ben and May. Now it’s a safe haven for Peter and May, maybe more to Peter than it was for May. 

Peter brushed the locks of hair falling into his eyes and tucked them behind his ear, they were getting quite long and he should probably cut it - _ but he kind of liked it _ .

There weren’t many customers that day because it was raining  _ again. _

A silent huff of amusement left his lips as he curled up further into his chair with a book on his lap and a cup coffee clutched between his hands while the rain splashed loudly against the store front. 

Last night had been pretty wild, the smallest of grins still cracked upon Peter’s face whenever he thought about it. 

There had been an invasion of flying orangutans from another planet. It had been pretty comical and so disastrous, because of a single unknown fact: the flying orangutans could breathe fire. 

The fight had gone pretty well though, if one ignored the slight burning he had gotten trying to save Iron Lad. The remaining orangutans had been captured and contained to be monitored and, in Hank Pym’s case, studied to avoid any future invasions. 

The highlight of the story though hadn’t been the invasion, it had been what had happened  _ after. _

  
  


_ “Alright team, back to the tower,” Tony’s stiff voice was heard in everyone’s ear piece and all simultaneously winced.  _

_ Someone was going to get it, and by the concerned look shot by the Falcon to the spider themed hero who was swinging from building to building it was clear who the pitied soul was.  _

_ “Oh boy,” Natasha muttered under her breath. “Family drama, here we go.” _

_ Except it wasn’t family drama what took place once they reached the tower.  _

_ Everyone stepped into the common room anxiously, waiting for Iron Man and Spider-Man to reach the landing pad.  _

_ Tony de-suited as soon as his feet touched the ground and stormed in without a word to Spider-Man who was following him like a sad puppy.  _

_ What everyone expected? Tony yelling at Peter for nearly dying, and probably yelling at Harley for nearly getting hit then smother both of them with hugs and ice creams. _

_ What actually happened? Before Tony could even open his mouth to berate the spider child someone else did it. _

_ “Are you out of your mind?” Keener looked as though he was controlling the urge to scream.  _

_ “Well,” Peter drawled, pulling off his mask. “That’s a nice way of showing gratitude.” _

_ “Oh so you now expect me to show gratitude for nearly killing yourself?” The blonde shot back, blue eyes glowing in rage. _

_ A snarl pulled at the arachnid themed vigilante’s lips and he took a few steps towards the other, “I did not kill myself, and I did it to save you.” _

_ The two boys stuck in their own angst ridden world forgot their extremely curious audience.  _

_ “I don’t want to be saved if it meant you nearly dying,  _ **_again_ ** _!” The blonde spat out, gesticulating wildly, his hands shaking with anger. _

_ “I can heal, you idiot!” Peter hissed, forcing himself to not take a step back as Keener towered over him. “You can’t!” _

_ “Well guess what sweetheart, you can’t either if you’re dead!” Keener sighed after a pause. “I don’t want you dying because I was not competent, I don’t need that on my conscience.” _

_ Something visibly softened between the two teenage superheroes. The audience watched with breaths held tight in their lungs as they witnessed something they thought was impossible.  _

_ Eyes soft and fingers steadily reaching out to hold the blonde’s shaking hands, Peter whispered, “and I don’t want you dying when I could have done something to help, I don’t need that on my conscience.” _

_ A beat passed, with nothing but soft looks and secret smiles.  _

_ “Okay,” Tony burst out looking eyes frantically looking between both boys. “What is going on?” _

_ A collective groan full of exasperation echoed in the common room as Tony intruded into the rare sweet moment the boys were having.  _

_ “Dumbass,” Natasha sighed and leaned against Rhodey, who nodded his head in agreement. His brother was a dumbass.  _

_ “What’s happening is,” Keener smirked at the spider-kid, who was backing away warily, and before Peter could jump away the blonde swooped in, picking him up in his arms. “I’m taking the menace to Medbay.” _

_ “Let me go!” Peter screeched, struggling to get out of the blonde’s grasp without hurting him. Keener knew that Peter wouldn’t try anything that could hurt him and was taking full advantage of it.  _

_ “Nope,” Keener said, looking far too pleased with himself.  _

_ Peter groaned and let his head hang limp, “jerk.” _

_ “Sure I am.” _

  
  


The tingle of the bell pulled Peter out his reverie and he glanced up, his lips curling into a smirk knowing who it was.

“Hey jerk,” Peter greeted with a sweet smile, snapping his book close.

“Hey asshole,” the blonde huffed and shook his head tryin to get the spare rain droplets out of his hair after setting his umbrella against the wall. 

“Is it just me,” Peter murmured against the rim of his cup, looking up at Keener through his eyelashes. “Or are you crashing at my place every time it rains?”

In response the blue eyed devil just leaned against the counter, an annoying grin playing his lips, “is it just me, or are you letting me crash at your place every time it rains?”

Peter bit the inside of his right cheek and glared. Not because what he said was untrue, but because it was true, very much true.

“Shut up,” he grumbled after a few moments when the smug grin just continued to grow on Keener’s face.

Thunder crackled loudly outside and Peter tightened his grip on his cup instinctively, lightning flashed across the dark and stormy sky. 

“How did you even get here?” Peter demanded, a frown tugging down at his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee. “It’s raining cats and dogs, did you walk in the rain again?”

His heart leapt to his throat once again as the crackle of thunder echoed through the air. Peter glanced back up at the blonde when no reply came forth.

“I swear to god if you-” Peter paused abruptly, eyebrows crinkling in bemusement. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

A smile, a rather small one, curved the tip of Keener’s lips, and there was this softness to his sapphire eyes that left Peter a little more breathless that it should have the right to. The blonde chuckled softly before slowly leaning back. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Keener simply said before rounding up the counter and entering the Staff Room. 

It took a few seconds for Peter to realize what happened, and when he did, an undoubtedly hot flush worked itself up his neck. 

A loud groan escaped Peter’s lips and he let his fall back against the wall with a thump. He heard the other teen bursting out in laughter and in a pathetic attempt to seem unaffected, the vigilante yelled, “That’s so cheesy!”

“It worked didn’t it, sweetheart?” The reply came, carrying a magnanimous amount of smugness in the tone itself and not failing in any way to reignite the blush on Peter’s face. 

-.-

Peter stared contempletively at the storm brewing outside, it was getting worse by every passing minute and he knew going outside at this temperature would definitely lead to some form of hibernation caused by his stupid spider DNA (not to mention the two fold lectures he would receive from May and Tony). 

Setting down his book and cup, the brunette uncurled from where he was sitting and slinked around the counter to flip the sign on the door from ‘Open’ to ‘Close’. 

The crackle of thunder sounded through the air like the snap of a whip and Peter winced.

Yeah, there was no way he was going home in the weather. 

Fingers brushing against the sign lightly, Peter lingered near the door, his other hand resting against the keyhole. 

Peter nervously glanced back up at the dark sky outside and wondered whether he should call Happy to pick the blonde up, but that would mean he’d have to go too and he was not ready to face Tony or his inevitable mothering again (especially now because he had left his sweaters at home). 

Which left him in an uncomfortable situation, he’d either have to tell Keener to get out or try to subtly get him out.

Well, the second wouldn’t ever work out, Peter decided and turned around to find that the blonde had taken a perch upon the counter and was watching Peter with curiosity etched upon his stupidly gorgeous face. 

“Hey darlin’,” Keener swung his legs like a child on swings, his hands grasping his own coffee cup. “Where are you at?”

The brunette shrugged and leaned against the counter, beside the southern boy.

“You know you aren’t going to be able to get the flowers today, right?” Peter nodded at the shop window, referring to the brewing storm.

“You think I didn’t know that?” Keener raised an eyebrow and an amused smile was playing on his lips.

Peter tilted his head, and his nose scrunched in confusion.

“Why did you even come then?” 

He didn’t even know that it was even

possible to attain a reaction from Keener like that. 

Keener ducked his head, and a pink blush stained his ear tips, he looked embarrassed. 

“It was raining,” the blonde mumbled under his breath, his eyes pointedly facing his shoes and fingers fiddling with his cup. “And, well, I just thought I’d come by.”

“Uh huh?” Peter knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t just curb the amusement the welled up within him. “So you  _ do _ think about me then, querido.” 

-_-

Harley brushed his thumb against the minuscule chipped off area on his cup.

“Of course I think about you, you idiot,” he huffed before stiffening, a soft groan escaped his lips. “Shit.”

He did not mean to say that out loud,  _ he did not mean to say that out loud _ .

Why did he have to say it out loud? Oh bloody hell.

He was never going to live this down. 

And what if Peter wasn’t  _ actually _ interested in him? 

He was so screwed. 

Harley started when the half drunk cup on his hand was softly pried away, and nervous blue eyes fluttered open to see fond brown eyes.

“C’mon,” the brunette tugged him down from his perch with a smile.

Breath stuck in his lungs, and butterflies erupting in the pits of his stomach Harley slipped down. 

Parker’s hands still held his, and doe eyes enriched with a dash of gold were focused solely on him. 

Harley swallowed slightly and shuddered out a puff of air when the brunette didn’t back away, instead there was this mischievous and yet so fond look in his eyes that just made him weak at the knees. 

_ Damn you Parker. _

“You know,” he started, sounding more confident than he felt when the minx licked his lips. “You’re really testing my limits today.”

Parker cracked a grin and as a way to just wrap Harley’s heart around his little pinkie even more, he leaned forward. 

Nimble fingers wound themselves in his jacket collar.

“Am I succeeding in breaking them?” The brunette asked lowly, and Harley knew that Parker was capturing every little movement he made.

Now, whether to fall into Parker’s trap or not?

… Harley really didn’t have any self preservation, did he? 

Falling for Peter Parker is like falling into a void -you can never come back. A beautiful, dangerous, intelligent, cunning, caring and kind void. If Harley stopped and thought about it though, it seemed like he may have already fallen into the void.

“Maybe,” Harley muttered and huffed out a small chuckle when the brunette leaned into him with a bold, “good.”

Harley wound an arm around the brown eyed devil, and leaned down as per Parker’s request. 

Heart thundering loudly in his ears, Harley dipped his head to-

A loud ping sounded from behind the counter and both froze. 

After a minute another ping sounded and Harley let out a depressed sigh and hung his head.

“Just once,” he huffed and an unreasonable agitation directed at Peter’s phone rose up in him. “Just once…”

The brunette buried his face in Harley’s shoulder in silent laughter. 

“Tough luck, princess.”

“Yeah yeah.”

_-_

Peter unlocked his phone all the while trying to not laugh at the pouting blonde.

It was a miracle he succeeded, really.

**Chat: May Flower**

**Participants: May Flower, Beter**

**May Flower:** Bambino, it’s better if you stay at the shop

**May Flower:** or call Tony to pick you up, I don’t want you coming home in this awful weather. 

Peter blinked and then glanced through the window again. He had completely forgotten about the storm for a moment. 

**Beter:** okie May! Dw i wasn’t going to come home 

**May Flower:** Alright sweetheart, stay safe!

**Beter:** i always am

**May Flower:** Sure honey

**Beter:** ):

**May Flower:** (:

He brushed the screen with his thumb and smiled softly. 

_ I am trying to be safe, May. _

“You alright, darlin’?” 

“Yeah,” Peter locked the phone and dropped it on the table before turning around to face the blonde teen. “I have to spend the night here.”

“What?” The blonde frowned, confusion rising to the surface of his adorably freckled face. “Because of the storm?”

When Peter nodded, the confusion on Keener’s face multiplied and the Stark intern huffed knowing what was running through the dumbass’s mind. 

“No, Keener,” Peter rolled his eyes when the blonde looked at him with the questioning visible in his blue eyes. “I’m not going to the tower, Tony’s still salty, if I go now he’d only get more worried.”

“Ah, right,” a smirk curled the blonde’s lips and Peter was tempted to drop a pot on his head. 

“Jerk,” Peter scowled half heartedly and watched as the other pulled out his phone and quickly typed something before putting away his phone again. 

Sensing the pair of intrigued eyes set upon him Keener looked up at the brunette with the smirk still present on his face like it belonged there (and it  _ did _ ).

“Mind me crashing here for a whole night?”

Peter stared in disbelief. 

Was he really-

Oh god, he really was.

Pink lips twitched and an immense warmth seeped into his chest as blue eyes peaked at him from beneath the curls falling into his face.

“You should probably call Happy, princess,”

Peter had to at least try to send him away, didn’t he? 

“Probably,” agreed Keener and stood from where he was seated. “But I want to stay.”

“Is that so?” Peter stifled the grin that wanted to break out on his face and walked around the blonde into the Staff Room. “And may I ask why?”

No reply forthcame for some time, except for the thuds of the blonde’s footsteps to signal that he had followed Peter into the room.

Peter let himself fall haphazardly against the couch and rolled to his side to watch Keener. 

“You’re a bloody tease,” a smirk tugged at the brunette’s lips at the statement and the pure frustration resonating in the tone.

“Mm,” he hummed cheerfully and observed Keener’s obvious struggle as to whether to collapse on the nearby couch or join Peter with interest. “You didn’t answer me though, diva.”

The brunette ignored the glare given to him and raised an eyebrow intriguely. 

The second the blonde’s shoulders slumped and he made his way over to Peter, the brunette knew he had won, “Didn’t want you to be alone.”

Or maybe not. 

A red tinge took over Peter’s ear tips and it was his turn to scowl. He shifted to give the other genius more space.

^_^

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Harley muttered catching sight of the red flush disappearing down the brunette’s neck. 

When the comment only made the Stark prodigy glare more and rub his arms pointedly, Harley rolled his eyes, removing his jacket and throwing it at the genius before sprawling next to him.

“Hey! What’s this for?” 

“Put it on asshole,” Harley huffed and waited till the moron had shrugged on his jacket (he had so many feelings about seeing Parker in his jacket, ugh) to curl his arm around Parker.

“You’re cold,” Harley said, voice like a whisp in the air -so soft and quiet. “That’s why.”

The body tucked against him stilled, for a mere second but Harley still caught the slight stiffening of the brunette’s shoulders, before Parker curled into him further like a vine wrapping around a building or rather a python twisting around its victim and buried his face into the crook of Harley’s shoulder with a heavy sigh.

“Well aren’t you charming tonight,” Parker drawled, a touch of teasing mixed within his tone. 

“I’m always charming.”

“Sure, princess,” the brunette snorted.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harley demanded, suddenly wide awake and indignation curling inside him.

“Shush, pretty boy,” the brunette mumbled drowsiness already capturing his senses. “I’m trying to sleep.”


	6. The Final Bouquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my dear beta for making sure this is okay [SnazzyJasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJasz)

Harley woke up with hair in his mouth and hot breath against his neck. He blinked slowly, trying to get rid of the remaining clutches of Morpheus that attempted to lure him into the land of sleep again.

The arms wrapped around his torso shifted slightly as Harley exhaled deeply.

“Mm,” a puff of warm breath touched the blonde’s neck with a mewl. He snorted, heart thudding against his chest peacefully.

The soft rays of the morning sun cascaded upon them through the filtered window. The chill of the previous night lingered over them like a dew on a petal waiting to be evaporated. 

He glanced down to see the boy curled up against him, and for a minute he forgot to breathe -for a minute his heart just stopped. 

Brown unruly curls stuck up in every way possible, long dark eyelashes fluttered shut hiding those warm pools of honey that Harley adored, pink lips that could ramble for hours about innovative ideas were parted slightly letting out soft puffs of air.

He truly looked ethereal.

He looked  _ Peter. _

And didn’t that simple fact make Harley’s heart strings tug in a thousand directions all in the end leading to this precious human asleep in his arms.

Uncurling his arm from around the brunette, Harley raised a hand and softly brushed his thumb against Parker’s cheek and cherished the way he emitted a small sound not unlike a kitten and buried himself further into the blonde’s chest. 

He looked so free. 

He looked innocent.

He looked  _ content.  _

All the hard edges, those  _ sharp _ edges that he carried, just seemed to fade away. They didn’t disappear, just settled out of sight as if they didn't exist at all. Harley loved it. Loved that he was one of those very few who could view Parker like this. Loved that he was one of those few who Parker trusted to see him like that.

But that doesn’t mean he didn’t love the Parker who was hard edges, because that’s who he was. Parker was hard edges  _ and _ soft curves. His scars only made him more beautiful. It made him who he was and Harley loved it.

A soft smile stretched the blonde’s lips and he rested his chin against the rat’s nest the other called his hair and just breathed. 

The subtle scent of strawberries and honey engulfed his senses and Harley had to use every inch of his self-restraint to not press his lips against the brunette’s and watch those eyes flicker open while he wished him good morning between breaths. 

He wanted to do this right. 

Last night confirmed that there was definitely something there between them (thank goodness, he didn’t really want to resort to singing serenades), so he’s going to try to do this right.

He’s going to do this right because Peter deserved it. 

^_^

“-me on, darlin’. Get up.”

Peter didn’t bother replying to that atrocious demand and instead curled up against his pillow.

The pillow beneath him rumbled and the delighted sound of laughter reached the drowsy genius’s ears. 

His warm pillow.

His warm pillow that just rumbled slightly.

His warm pillow that just laughed.

Peter groaned and shoved at his pillow to stop laughing! He wanted to  _ sleep _ !

“C‘mon, sweetheart,” the pillow said lowly and Peter moaned satisfiedly as fingers combed through his hair. “We’re going to be late for school.”

“Fuck school,” Peter blinked his eyes open blearily grumbling. Everything was too bright,  _ who invented mornings anyway? _

“Well someone’s grumpy,” Peter heard the grin on his pillow’s voice from where he was slumped down, and scowled.

“Shush, pillow,” the genius mumbled and peaked up to give his pillow a withering glare (a glare from a puppy would have been more threatening). “I want to sleep!”

Waking up with soft rays of light being rude to him, Peter had his breath stolen by the cerulean eyes that were focused on him glistening with amusement; eyes that surpassed any beauty Peter had seen in the world.

He was so gone for Keener, Peter realized with a start and as he watched the blonde reach out a hand to brush the brunette’s hair back from his face, he found that he didn’t mind it at all.

“Aren’t you the one who was so eager to give Eugene the last of his  _ gifts _ ?” The mechanic arched an eyebrow.

Oh.

_ Oh yes.  _

A blinding grin slowly took its place on Peter’s face and with a swift move the florist rolled off the couch and to his feet. 

Excitement bubbled within the witty vigilante and he did a twirl from where he was standing to face Keener. 

“C’mon! What are you waiting for?” Peter admonished, lips twitching with delight as the blonde simply rolled his azure eyes and got to his feet with fondness etched upon his features. 

0_0

Harley sat cross legged on the shop counter donned in the other’s spare hoodie, his phone in one hand and the coffee Parker had brewed for him in the other as he waited for the brunette to make the bouquet. 

  
  


**Chat: Gwensaurus**

**Participants: Gwensaurus, Southern boi**

**Gwensaurus:** heyyyyyyyyyyy

**Southern boi:** good morning???

**Gwensaurus:** soooooo

**Southern boi:** so?

**Gwensaurus:** so soooo?

**Southern boi:** gwen i dont understand ur language

**Gwensaurus:** I Am Offended.

**Gwensaurus:** Years of friendship and yet you do not understand my noble language? 

**Gwensaurus:** I suppose it’s over then. 

**Gwensaurus:** We weren’t compatible after all, but do not worry young knight! We will be mere acquaintances despite your rather horrible treachery in face of my generous friendship.

**Southern boi:** . . .

**Southern boi:** okay bye

**Gwensaurus:** rood

**Gwensaurus:** HEY TALK TO ME 

**Southern boi:** you know you and Parker are remarkably alike

**Gwensaurus:** _ Oh? _

**Southern boi:** yeah

**Southern boi:** annoying, irritating and annoying 

**Gwensaurus:** ROOD

**Gwensaurus:** anyways, I heard u went 2 parker florist last night

**Gwensaurus:** what happen

**Gwensaurus:** Deets.

**Southern boi:** _ how do you know that? _

**Southern boi:** have you put any tracker on me?!?

**Gwensaurus:** that is classified info

**Gwensaurus:** tell. me.

**Southern boi:** i

**Southern boi:** it was raining 

**Gwensaurus:** yes and?????

**Southern boi:** we stayed at the shop the night

**Gwensaurus:** oooooooh 

**Southern boi:** Gwen No!

**Gwensaurus:** did u do the  _ do _ ??????

**Gwensaurus: *** waggles eyebrows suggestively*

**Southern boi:** for fucks sake NO

**Southern boi:** _ how did you know I was there?!!??? _

**Gwensaurus:** i told u its classified

**Southern boi:** wait 

**Southern boi:** dont tell me

**Southern boi:** _ Osborn!? _

**Southern boi:** _ your with him on this!?!? _

**Gwensaurus:** look at the time! cya later bae!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Southern boi:** what

**Southern boi:** no

**Southern boi:** come back!

Harley stared at the glowing screen of his phone in utter disbelief. 

“Why are you looking at your phone like it just turned into an octopus and tried to eat you?” 

Harley snapped his head up startled having not heard the other near him. Parker watched him curiously, his hips leaning against the counter and his eyebrows pinched. The bouquet rested next to the brunette’s hand on the counter. Unlike previous instances, instead of one or two flowers this bouquet was brimming with colours.

“Did you know,” Harley said, taking a sip of his coffee. “That Gwen and Osborn are in cahoots?”

Parker paused, biting the inside of his left cheek in what Harley recognised as an attempt to hide his amused exasperation.

“I’m not even surprised anymore,” the brunette huffed and rolled his eyes in the way one did when one’s friends were scheming cretins. 

“They knew I was here last night,” Harley informed, shaking his head fondly at his friend’s antics. Gwen was something, alright.

Perhaps ignoring the swirling dread that brewed within him, at the mention of Osborn and Gwen in speaking terms wasn’t his wisest move but he was rather preoccupied at the moment.

“Of course they did,” the exasperation in Parker’s voice was unmistakable, and Harley let out a bark of laughter.

“So,” the blonde snatched the empty coffee cup from the brunette’s hand and made his way to the Staff Room to wash them before a single line of protest could even leave Parker’s lips. “What are the flowers?”

A soft hum was his only response.

“Well?” Harley turned around, an eyebrow raised inquisitive of the lack of proper reply, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Parker was leaning against the door frame, parallel to the way Harley leaned against it a few days ago. His arms were crossed and he was still wearing the mechanic’s jacket. Brown eyes were gazing at him, with an odd look shining in them. Teeth grazed the pink lips, and they twitched in the beginnings of a breathtaking smile. 

“What?” Harley’s voice was nothing more than a wisp of sound, shyly spoken -something that was reserved for only the two of them.

Parker was looking at him like he had hung the stars. He was looking at Harley like he was _ special. _ And suddenly, Harley understood how Rapunzel must have felt on the boat, in the middle of a lake, surrounded by unimaginable beauty and Eugene staring only at her. 

The brunette shook his head slightly, hair falling onto his face at the movement. 

“Nothing.”

“Is that right?”

“Yep.”

^_^

  
  


The flowers, it turned out, were the absolute definition of ‘Fuck you’, the utter glee in the brunnete’s expression should have told him that.

The first bouquet had been just of Geraniums, which with the bow tied to face the receiver meant that the giver was pointing out that the receiver was stupid and foolish. 

The second bouquet had been of Foxgloves and Meadowsweets with the bow tied to face receiver, indicating the receiver’s uselessness and their insincerity in anything they did.

The third, and last, bouquet was of Yellow Carnations, Orange Lilies along with the other three flowers. This was definitely full of loathing and would be the one where Eugene would find out about the meanings. There was no way he wouldn’t realise, not when they’d all heard about how Mr. Harrington’s ex-wife had left him with just a note and a yellow carnation.

“Disappointment and Hatred?” Harley whistled, impressed. “Damn, that’s savage darlin’.”

“I know!” A blissful sigh left Parker’s lips. “It’s going to be fabulous.”

They entered the school hallway, excitement making their bones tingle and mischievousness fueling them. 

The doe eyed genius flashed Harley a sly smile that spoke a million words, before handing him the bouquet.

“Go do your thing, pretty boy.”

Parker took a step back, fingers grasping the straps of his bag and raised his hand in a half wave of some sort. 

“I’ll see you later,” pink lips curled sweetly and brown eyes flitted to the ground shyly before getting back their usual impish charm. 

A momentary courage (or rather heedlessness) took hold of him and his hands acted before his brain could even perceive the idea. 

Fingers darted forward hooking themselves on the brunette’s belt loops and  _ tugged _ .

Arms wrapped around Harley’s neck and brown pools of warmth blinked in shock.

They were so close that they were literally breathing the same air. 

Harley gave another experimental tug and he felt Parker’s chest colliding gently against his own. The arms around his neck tightened, grasp more certain than before. 

He slid the hand that held the bouquet around the minx loosely. 

Long dark eyelashes fluttered and eyes gazed up at Harley playfully. A devilish smirk took ahold of Parker’s lips and adrenaline raced through Harley’s bloodstreams. 

A small beauty mark adorned the top corner of the brunette’s lips, Harley noticed with vague surprise.

“What? Do you want a good luck kiss now, princess?” 

“Mm,” the words flowed out of Harley’s lips smoother than he’d thought was possible. “If you’ll give me one.”

A beautiful pink blush touched Peter’s cheeks and a smile bloomed on his face.

And the mechanic leaned in before pausing when he was a needle thread away from Parker’s lips. 

  
  


~_~

  
  


As Peter had already claimed, it was fabulous. 

Peter hid his grin behind his fist and observed an angry flush working up Eugene’s face. 

An icy silence hung over the classroom, only penetrated by the muffled giggle-turned-coughs. 

Beside him Harry took off his glasses with a flourish and cleared his throat. His nose twitched, a tick Peter knew that indicated that Harry was about to lose his shit and burst out laughing. 

Across the room, Keener burrowed himself in his arms, his whole body rigid as if one movement could set him off.

Ned and Gwen were practically vibrating on their seats, twin cheshire grins on their faces. MJ was sketching furiously as if it depended on her life, a manic grin stretching her lips.

In the end, it wasn’t them who broke the silence -it was Mr. Harrington. 

The man let out a giggle before attempting frantically to correct his expression but it was too late. The whole class cracked up -except Eugene, that is.

Harry fell on the floor giggling (tone not unlike a hyna) and gasped, tears springing to his eyes.

“Okay, okay. I’m calm,” Harry breathed, lips trembling, trying to fight the urge to break into another fit of giggles and failing spectacularly.

When Eugene sat down on his chair glaring at everyone, Peter looked across the room and found the azure eyes he was searching for already looking at him with a smile.

¥_¥

“I can’t stop laughing and it's your fault,” Harry accused slamming his tray on the table. 

Peter smirked and bit into his pizza slice.

“Oh really?”

“That,” Ned’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were gleaming with mirth. “Was brilliant.”

“Good job, loser,” MJ said and nodded at the fuming figure across the cafeteria. “He’s pissed.”

Peter made a surprised face, “who? Me?”

Three deadpanning stares were shot at him in sync. 

Creepy.

“Everyone knows it’s you and Keener,” Ned informed as a matter of fact. “You don’t need to hide it, dude.”

“Oh that wasn’t me at all,” Peter shook his head in denial and grinned with faux innocence.

“Dude-” Ned began, flapping his hands around like a penguin.

“No no, Ned. Leave him be,” Harry paused to take a sip of his milkshake (strawberry by the smell of it) and smiled sharply. “Now, what  _ I  _ am wondering is, why is Keener wearing your hoodie?”

Ned choked on his chips and stared at Peter with his rapidly watering eyes despite the cough wracking his body. 

MJ craned her neck to look at the blonde who sat a few tables down. 

Peter chewed his food slowly, his brows furrowed slightly and a contemplative look settling on his face.

“Didn’t Gwen Stacy already tell you, amato?” He questioned nonchalantly after swallowing and trained his eyes on his best friend.

Ned and MJ whipped their head to look at the Osborn heir.

“Oh, they didn’t?” Peter gave an affronted sound all the while cackling gleefully inwards. “I assumed they had, don’t you have some sort of partnership going on?”

“We-we don’t have any sort of partnership,” Harry stuttered and nodded his rigidly as if that could help cement his argument. 

“The message Keener got today says otherwise,” the brunette commented idly and leaned back against his chair.

The grey eyed boy perked up visibly and emitted a victorious sound.

“So he was  _ with _ you!” 

Peter tilted his head, and blinked his eyes seemingly bemused like he didn’t see the problem.

“And what about it?”

•~•

Breath hitching and fingers twisting into his hoodie nervously, Peter waited.

His eyes flickered close as Keener’s freckled face neared his and hot breath teased his lips.

They were so close that he could hear the blonde’s racing heart beat without even straining his ears.

Keener’s thumb brushed lightly against his hips from where his fingers were hooked in his belt loops. 

Another breath of air brushed against Peter’s lips and he shivered.

Peter felt the blonde lean forward and lips pressed against his cheek gentle as the brush of a butterfly.

Brown eyes blinked open with surprise written in them and blue eyes looked back at them with adoration brimming in them.


	7. Jonquils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, *picks up the shield* don’t kill me!
> 
> Thanks [SnazzyJasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJasz) for being a brilliant beta :)

  
Peter smiled tiredly and watered the petunias set in front of him on the counter. 

Following a pattern that existed for the last few weeks, the soft pelts of raindrops lulled the never ending noise of the city. 

Unlike the storm the other day (his eyes crinkled fondly and his teeth bit down on his lips when the night flashed before his eyes) the rain was only a light drizzle. 

Peter let out a tired sigh and walked to the back of the shop to put away the tools he had taken. He could finally open his book, it had been a taxing day -there had been a wedding and they were the flower suppliers. Shakthi, May and he had been at work all day long and honestly, all he wanted was his coffee, book and bed. He had sent May home immediately after the wedding without accepting any kind of arguments from her. 

Shakthi left a few minutes ago after cleaning up and leaving Peter to water the plants. She had also shot a look at Peter that screamed ‘ _ I know what you’re doing’ _ when the brunette hurried her to go home. 

Peter totally didn’t know what that was about. 

Nope. 

He gnawed at his lips and trudged back up to his seat behind the counter. There’s no reason to feel like this, was there? Their subtle prank was over. Just because the bother (Keener) came to the shop every time it rained didn’t mean he was going to today too. The blonde had come because of the flowers, now that the reason is over he didn’t have to. They’d see each other in school and in the tower but not in the flower shop again.

Unfortunate.

Irritating.

The… flower shop was a place where Peter had come to associate with Keener whenever it rained. It was going to be odd, he supposed, not seeing that stupid freckled face.

Peter sighed casting a dejected look at his copy of  _ Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus  _ and leaned against the counter. He had thought that reading would entertain him for the rest of the evening but apparently he didn’t even have the urge to pick it up. 

Just as he was getting ready to fiddle with his phone, the chime of the shop bell sounded through the shop.

Peter dumped the hope that threatened to rise into a pit he had dug and buried it. It probably was one of their loyal customers hoping to catch May (who were about to get their hope crushed) or buy another plant to practice their nonexistent gardening skills.

Peter really wasn’t in a good mood. 

He forced a charming smile onto his face and turned around putting his away to greet the customer.

“Welcome to Parker-  _ princess? _ ” Peter let the pet name fall off his lips with surprise on his face.

Amused blue met confused brown.

“Hey darlin’,” Keener weaved his fingers through his damp hair and stepped closer to the counter.

Peter paused momentarily at the similarity of this situation to the interaction weeks ago. His lips curled and he cocked his head to the side analyzing the blonde.

He had walked in the rain  _ again _ , Peter noted with disapproval. Water dripped down the blonde and pooled on the floor, which Peter knew he had to clean later.

“What would you be in need of today, Mr. Keener?” Peter asked, maintaining his professional look (despite having broken it the very first night when he let him into the Staff Room) not because he didn’t want May’s wrath but because it was  _ Keener.  _

Surprise and then a few minutes later, amusement flitted through Keener’s expression as if he couldn’t believe Peter was pulling his professional look again. 

“Right,” Keener huffed with a little chuckle. “I’m actually looking for some Jonquils, Mr. Parker?”

“Jonquil…?” Peter repeated, not actually sure of what he heard was real. Keener wanted Jonquils? 

“Yeah,” Keener shook his head in a nod and gave Peter a little grin, as if he knew what was going through the spider themed vigilante' mind.

And didn’t that put Peter in a very unaware position? Because he didn’t know what the bloody hell was running through the mechanic’s head.

“Okay,” agreed Peter seemingly easily (or not so easily considering his poor acting skills and the entertained gleam in Keener’s eyes) and slid out from behind the counter.

_ Jonquils… for whom? _

^_^

He shouldn’t be feeling amused should he?

He really shouldn’t be feeling amused.

_ He really shouldn’t,  _ but man it was  _ so  _ hard. 

Harley smothered the grin that threatened to break out on his face and cocked his hips against the counter to watch the brunette brush through flora absentmindedly. 

For a genius, his darlin’ was pretty dumb.

Pretty and dumb too.

After the last bouquet, Harley did some research. This relationship they had, the mess that was sharp tongues and animosity turned soft looks and adoration, he  _ wanted  _ it. He  _ needed _ it. He needed it like he needed oxygen. 

Life? Life’s short and he didn’t want to lose any more time and later beat himself up for not loving Parker sooner.

The brunette was standing on top of a stool, clipping away at the stems of the flowers Harley had requested.

A smile curled Harley’s lips at the sight of the shorter boy (though there’d be a war if he ever mentioned this out loud) having to stand on a stool. 

It was cute, he was not going to lie.

Eyes darkened with curiosity peaked at Harley over Parker’s shoulder.

_ And hot.  _

_ Very hot. _

“It’s becoming a trend,” the soft murmur pulled the blonde out of his daze. Harley snapped his head up, blinking rapidly.

“What?”

The brunette turned and jumped off the stool elegantly as the girl from Swan Lake. 

It had to be a crime, right? To be  _ this perfect _ ? It has to be.

“You staring at me,” the brunette clarified when he was back behind the counter, devious brown eyes flitting to look at Harley before looking down to concentrate on the bouquet. “It’s becoming a trend.”

“Uh huh?” Harley couldn’t have resisted the smirk that tugged at his lips even if he wanted to. He leaned against the counter and gently reached out his hand to tuck the lock of chocolate hair behind Parker’s ear. “Well considering it’s  _ you _ who’s giving me something to stare at, I don’t know whose fault it is.”

“Jerk,” huffed the brunette and a delighted feeling welled up in Harley as he saw the genius’s twitching lips when his fingers lingered.

Harley simply hummed and flashed a smirk.

  
  


0-0

The charming little flowers rested in the bouquet in their white and yellow glory on the counter.

“So who’s it for?” The vigilante questioned lightly, an unreadable look covering his face. “If, that is, you don’t mind telling me.”

“Since when did you start doing that?” The blonde arched an eyebrow, knowing the brunette for two years meant that he knew how the boy felt at certain times. Right now? He was being an idiot. 

“Since always?” 

“Not to me.”

A pause. 

“Alright,” Parker huffed out a light chuckle. “Tell me who it is, princess.”

“So demanding,” Harley quirked a grin and dodged the hand swatting at him for his audacity.

“ _ Harley! _ ” The pleasant tingle of Parker’s laugh filled the shop, followed by a chuckle from Harley.

“Okay,” Harley stifled the grin and nodded freverently. “Okay.”

“Okay,” repeated Parker and it seemed like the fact he had called Harley by his name had reached his brain, if the pink staining his cheeks was anything to go by.

To feel this level of adoration for one human being had been something Harley had thought was impossible and yet, here he was, completely and utterly in love with an idiot.

The mechanic sighed and rounded the counter, ignoring the adorable way Parker’s nose scrunched up in bemusement. 

“What-” Parker’s voice hitched and the blonde preened inwardly at the effect he had on the brunette. 

Harley had wrapped his arms around the oblivious idiot from the behind. 

“Princess-” Parker attempted again even as his body relaxed against the warmth wrapping him from the behind. 

“I swear you're trying to kill me,” muttered Harley with a groan as he watched the redness spread down Parker’s collar. 

“What did I do?” The brunette cried indignation flaring in his voice.

“What  _ didn’t _ you do?” Harley snarked and buried his face into the crook of the brunette’s neck with a sigh. 

The brunette stiffened momentarily before sinking wholly back onto Harley. Fingers carded through Harley’s hair and another content sigh left the azure eyed mechanic’s lips.

“So, who’s it for?” 

Harley swore Peter was being purposefully obtuse. 

Why did he have to fall for this idiot?

“For you, idiot.”

The hand weaving through his hair froze and Harley heard the other’s breath quicken.

Both of the boys didn’t say anything for a few seconds. 

“I did my research,” Harley ventured cautiously and loosened his arms around the brunette to show that he had a way out. The brunette didn’t move away and Harley relaxed. “It means desire.”

“Not… Not just desire. It means more than that,” Parker said and reached out to brush the petals of the flowers. His voice had a breathless quality to them that made Harley smile a little wider and a lot softer. “Jonquil means deep desire, the desire for affections returned and the desire of love. It means ‘love me’.”

Brown pools blinked at Harley and there was this look in them -a vulnerability- that clenched his heart. 

When Harley’s gentle expression didn’t waver, the brunette’s already shaky breath left him with a shudder.

“You knew that.”

“Did my research.”

Silence reigned the shop. Harley waited with bated breath for Parker to say something.  _ Anything.  _

He could feel the other’s heartbeat and it was  _ frantic.  _ He knew that his was the same. He just hoped he didn’t screw this up. 

“Technically you haven’t bought that flower yet,” Parker finally said. 

Relief pooled in Harley and he sagged like a balloon out of air. 

Peter  _ fucking  _ Parker.

Exasperation flowed through his veins and he huffed. 

“Technically you should be kissing me.”

“Do you  _ want  _ me to?”

_ What kind of bloody question is that? _

“Of course I-”

Harley yelped as he was pushed up against the counter, their positions unexpectedly reversing. Fingers tangled into his hair tugged him forward and a warm pair of lips were against his. 

That glitching sound? That was his brain shutting down. 

Kissing Peter Parker was like being engulfed by the sun and drowned in the deepest pits of the ocean. It’s burning and chilling. It was damning. One taste is all it took for him to know that he wouldn't be able to live without this ever again. One taste of being Peter Parker’s is all it took. 

Long lashes fluttered against his cheek and Harley smiled into the kiss. 

!_!

  
Harry rubbed his face and slumped against his chair with a heavy sigh. His grey eyes stared monotonously at the pair walking into the cafeteria. 

“You know,” he began glancing at the three seated at the table. “I think I liked them better when they weren’t dating.”

Ned snorted.

“Yeah, no thanks. I prefer this to the pining.”

“Harry has a point,” MJ flicked a page of her current book - _ Queen of Amazons- _ and said dryly as if it physically pained her to agree with her silver tongued friend. “This is so disgustingly sweet, I think I’m going to barf.”

Gwen, the new addition to their group because of Peter’s choices in love life, rubbed their hands gleefully. There was an evil glint in their eyes that made even Harry inch away from them warily. 

“Well, I, for one am excited.”

“Oh?” Ned blinked bemusedly.

“To embarrass Harley, of course!”

A slow smirk stretched MJ’s lips and she gave a nod to Gwen.

“Call me MJ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geraniums — Stupidity 
> 
> Foxgloves — Insincerity
> 
> Meadowsweets — Uselessness
> 
> Yellow Carnations — Disappointment (You have disappointed me)
> 
> Orange Lilies — Hatred (I hate you/ I hate the way you are)
> 
> Jonquils — Desire (Desire for affection)
> 
> —
> 
> Aight, that’s it, I hope it satisfied y’all. Thank you everyone who has encouraged me to actually write and finish this fic. 
> 
> Ta!

**Author's Note:**

> And... that’s it. 
> 
> I’m in Tumblr? maya-malfoy1012
> 
> So ta!
> 
> https://discord.gg/zRNgXFE -If y'all are interested, you can join the Parkner server :)


End file.
